Una alianza un tanto extraña
by Catnipss
Summary: Clove se ha separado de los profesionales después de una pelea con Cato; luego de eso va a dar con Katniss. ¿Qué pasará después? - One-Shot Clovniss. - Disclaimer: Basado en Los Juegos del Hambre, primer libro de la trilogía Hunger Games, por Suzanne Collins.


Clove había tomado un camino distinto al de los profesionales luego de una gran pelea con Cato en la que ella había terminado por salir corriendo, ya que de no haber sido así, estaba segura de que él podría matarla (o eso pensaba). Se encontraba en el medio del bosque, sedienta y hambrienta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, con mirada desorientada y a decir verdad bastante mareada a causa de la falta de agua y comida. De repente, el sonido de una ramita rompiéndose viniendo detrás de ella la sobresaltó, y no dudó en empuñar su cuchillo y darse la vuelta para tirárselo a quien quiera que sea, pero se detuvo cuando la vio.

—Chica en llamas. —Dijo Clove en tono burlón, aunque sin bajar su cuchillo, examinando a la chica que tenía en frente detalladamente, quien parecía sorprendida, pero no asustada.

—Distrito dos. —Respondió Katniss cuidadosa y fríamente, quien también llevaba una flecha lista para dispararse en su arco. Pudo notar cómo Clove la observaba de pies a cabeza, pudo ver en sus ojos que no sabía qué hacer, que estaba indecisa.

—No voy a matarte, todavía. —Dijo la chica del distrito dos en tono arrogante, aunque sin bajar el cuchillo. Clove creía que Katniss le podría servir de algo, ya que ella sabía cazar, y realmente estaba muriendo de hambre; una muerte poco digna para alguien de su distrito, según ella.

—Como si pudieras hacerlo —Katniss contestó fríamente, mirándola —no estás en posición como para poder matarme. —Agregó.

—Podría lanzarte un cuchillo al corazón o a la cabeza ahora mismo, listilla. —Clove se defendió con un tono todavía más arrogante que el utilizado anteriormente.

—Y yo podría soltar una de mis flechas ahora mismo, Clove. —Hasta Katniss misma se sorprendió de haberla llamado por su nombre, pero no le dio importancia.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer que confíes en mí? —Preguntó Clove, en tono sincero.

—Deja caer tus armas. Todas ellas. —La muchacha de la trenza se apresuró a contestar; al ver que Clove cedía, continuó, bajando el arco levemente —Ahora explícate, dos. ¿Qué quieres exactamente? —Clove la miró nuevamente, examinando esta vez el arco.

—Bueno, creo que podrías servirme de algo. Tú sabes cazar, quiero decir… eres buena con el arco, ¿no es así? El chico amoroso nos lo ha dicho el primer día. —Katniss pudo ver algo que se parecía a la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro de su oponente, y asintió con la cabeza levemente. —Bien, pues yo soy increíble con los cuchillos, como has podido ver. Creo que tú podrías encargarte de la comida, mientras que yo me encargaría de los otros tributos. —Clove suspiró. —¿Sabes, doce? Creo que después de todo, haríamos un buen equipo. —Sonrió al ver que Katniss bajaba el arco por completo.

—De acuerdo. —Contestó la Chica en Llamas, y al ver que Clove se acercaba a ella a estrechar su mano en forma de trato, ella no tardó en responder, aunque se sentía un poco rara haciendo un trato con alguien del distrito dos, alguien a quien había intentado matar hace tan solo uno o dos días atrás con las rastrevíspulas.

Luego de que Clove guardara nuevamente todos sus cuchillos en su chaqueta, ambas se encaminaron por el bosque. Katniss impresionó a su aliada muchas veces mientras cazaba, le llamaba la atención lo rápida, silenciosa y exacta que podía ser a la hora de atrapar una presa. Era increíble.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Katniss al ver que Clove se le había quedado mirando como atontada mientras ella cazaba, su estúpido pelo recogido en una estúpida trenza, sus estúpidos dedos tomando con tanta decisión cada estúpida flecha, sus estúpidos pasos tan estúpidamente silenciosos, ni siquiera Clove sabía qué demonios le ocurría al ver a Katniss.

—Uhm, nada. —Se apresuró a contestar, aunque no dejó a su compañera del todo convencida.

Continuaron caminando por un largo rato, hasta que por fin se detuvieron a descansar. La verdad es que a ninguna le gustaba eso de comer animales crudos, sobre todo a Clove, ya que estaba acostumbrada a no pasar hambre, y por ende nunca había tenido que comer algo como un animal en ese estado, pero no podían arriesgarse a encender una fogata, no sin saber si los demás profesionales estaban o no cerca.

—Cómete eso de una vez, Clove. —Dijo Katniss entre risas al ver la expresión de asco de su aliada al probar la comida. Era la primera vez que reía desde que se habían aliado, de hecho, la primera vez que reía desde que había sonado el gong, y a decir verdad, a su compañera le gustaba su risa. Clove obedeció a regañadientes, pero no porque se lo ordenaran, sino porque estaba muriéndose de hambre y si no comía algo en ese mismo instante, podría desmayarse. —Así está mejor. —Aprobó Katniss en cuanto Clove se terminó su parte, dejando un poco para después, claro.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Katniss se percató de que Clove no podía escalar árboles, y eso lo había aprendido el día en el que ella estaba trepada a un árbol, y todos los profesionales por debajo de ella. Se obligó a buscar un lugar seguro donde dormir en tierra firme, y encontraron por fin una pequeña cueva entre las rocas, que casi que pasaba desapercibida. Era perfecta.

—Gracias. Ya sabes, por… buscar un lugar por mí. —A Katniss le sorprendió mucho que Clove se le haya acercado a agradecer, ya que era un comportamiento que no esperaría de ella de ninguna manera, aunque sonrió. Sabía lo difícil que era para su aliada algo que eran tan sencillo para ella: dar las gracias.

—Somos aliadas, después de todo, ¿no? —Contestó Katniss a Clove, amablemente. —¿Crees que iba a dejarte sola allí abajo para que te encontrasen los demás y te matasen? —Soltó una risita, y Clove dudó. —¡Claro que no! —Se apresuró a agregar Katniss al notar la mirada de incertidumbre de su compañera del distrito dos.

La verdad es que era verdaderamente increíble para ambas que algo así esté sucediendo, es decir, Clove odiaba a Katniss, la detestaba profundamente antes de ser aliadas, por el estúpido once que había obtenido en las puntuaciones, mientras que ella obtuvo un diez. Sin embargo, ahora… hasta parecían amigas de siempre.

Habían pasado unos días, hasta que Clove pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que significaban las extrañas actitudes hacia Katniss, su ahora compañera. Sumergida en su mente, comenzó a pensar en las miradas extrañas y prolongadas, la manera en la que la trataba, lo amable que era con ella, lo amigable que intentaba ser… No quería aceptarlo, era odioso tener que convivir cada día que pasaba con ese sentimiento, y era todavía más odioso que aumentara cada vez más. Le llamaba la atención lo valiente que era, su sonrisa, sus enfados, sus risas, su habilidad con el arco, simplemente ella, porque era perfecta, increíble. _«No seas estúpida, Clove…»_ se decía a sí misma, sin éxito; y es que Katniss despertaba un lado de ella que ni siquiera ella misma conocía.

—¿Clove? ¡Clove! —Exclamó Katniss, sacudiendo a su aliada.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué sucede? —Respondió Clove mirando en todas direcciones, por si alguien se acercaba para atacar.

—Estabas… como ida. —Suspiró Katniss, aliviada. —¿En qué pensabas?

—Yo… bueno, ya sabes… en… en… —Clove pudo notar cómo la mirada de Katniss le exigía explicaciones. —En nada importante, Katniss, no te preocupes. —Dijo finalmente, ya que no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para poder cubrir que estaba pensando en ella. Obviamente, eso no la convenció, pero dejó de insistir de todas maneras.

Fue bien entrada en la madrugada cuando Katniss se durmió, dejando a Clove como guardia. Ella se quedó observándola por algunos cuantos minutos, y de repente, se acercó a su rostro despacio, y acarició una de sus mejillas suavemente con una de sus manos. Lo que pasó a continuación, fue demasiado deprisa. Siguiendo sus instintos, la menor se inclinó hacia el rostro de Katniss, besándola de una forma suave en los labios, aunque, sin que esté en sus planes, logró despertarla. Clove se alejó rápidamente, esperando la peor reacción proveniente de su compañera, pero ella simplemente la miraba, confundida.

—Lo… Sient… —Solo alcanzó a decir eso antes de que la mayor la tomara de la camiseta acercándola a ella y apretara sus labios contra los de su compañera, transformándolo así en un suave beso que se fue profundizando de a poco. No había cámaras, no había juegos, ni espectadores. No había otros tributos buscándolas para matarlas, no había nada más que ellas dos, no había nada más que ese beso. Solo eran ellas. Katniss y Clove.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que me moría de ganas de hacer un fic Clovniss, así que... espero que les guste. A mí también me gustaría que me dejen opiniones a través de los reviews, ya que siempre me sirven como ánimo o como crítica constructiva. ¡Saludos!


End file.
